


Mesmerized

by onenightgirl



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightgirl/pseuds/onenightgirl
Summary: What happened between Gwen and Blake after Stefani's comments about certain contestant at the battle rounds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shefani fanfic. Probably going to be just 2 chapters. Hope y'all like it and already warning it's VERY explicit. xoxo

After the battles were over for the night, all four of the coaches went to their trailers separately, yes, the couple included. Both, Gwen and Blake, spent the whole day laughing and having fun in front of the cameras, teasing each other, flirting, but one of Gwen's comments was too much for him, a comment that was not about her, now, completely jealous boyfriend. 

Blake stepped into his trailer and took his blazer off, putting it, not cautiously, over the coach where he laid down after brief moments. That's when the thoughts about tonight's events came on. He wasn't mad at her, that would be stupid. But, let's be real, it's not like he shouldn't care when his girl was appreciating another guy's body, right? On the other hand, he just wanted to be with Gwen at the moment, sucking that classic red lipstick out of her deliciously full lips. He wanted to make out with her until they couldn't barely breathe. He actually wanted to do every dirty thing with that woman since he saw her wearing that red outfit. She knows he's a sucker for her wearing red, even more for her wearing red, short and sexy as hell dresses with fishnets covering that masterpieces she called legs. Blake couldn't stay there laying down alone when the only thing he could think about was how much he wanted to feel her skin against his. Screw why he was a little pissed. He was going to make her feel mesmerized by his body, like she never felt about anybody else's. 

The tall guy walked to his girlfriend's trailer and knocked on the door, already planning inside his head all the amazing things he would do to her. He hoped she hadn't changed her clothes. When she opened it, a huge smile appeared on both of their faces. Blake shamelessly bit his lower lip, seeing she still had that red little thing on. Gwen giggled a bit, obviously noticing him checking her out.

"Babe, are you gonna keep standing here, like, all night or do you wanna come in?" She said teasingly.

And he came in. 

The cowboy sat at the gray sofa and she quickly joined him. 

"So cowboy, what do you want? You are ready to go home?" She asked just to tease him. Anyone could tell by the look on his face what he wanted. 

"I just want to show you that my body is the one to be mesmerized about." The smirk on his face always making her get warmer. 

Soon his hands started caressing her crossed legs in a soft way and Gwen got closer to him. Very closer. His eyes never leaving hers. She was feeling on fire with only his sweet light touches. She could only imagine how his hands and lips would feel all over her body once again. Blake pulled her into his lap, her hands embracing his neck and his fingers kept caressing her thighs. A few seconds later she felt his teeth slightly biting down her earlobe, making a low moan escape her mouth and her nails gently scratch his nape. He started spreading kisses all over her jawline and covered neck, she knew that he was hungry for her, just like she was for him. 

"Blakee, wait, babe..."Separating herself from him just a little bit, she heard him impatiently sigh, making her smile grow wide. 

"So, about the thing I said about Chris.. uhh.. You know I didn't mean it like that, right?" She continued "You know your body is my favorite. Always." She cupped his face with both of her hands."You're my favorite." 

He knew that already. He was just being insecure and jealous. She said those words to grow his confidence back, and it worked. But he wanted to remind her that he could make her scream all night long, not just because of this "body thing", he wanted his girl. She looked so hot on that dress. She was so hot. He wanted to watch her come so hard, so many times.

"When you say those things, wearing this damn little piece of fabric, with these red lips..." He kissed her wrist one, two, three times, his eyes glued on hers. "Damn, you are the sexiest and most beautiful woman in the whole planet." 

She smiled. He smiled. She leaned toward him, he met her along the way and boom, their lips were touching. Finally. It was sweet and soft at first. The butterflies always there. Lips brushing, making them almost dizzy. One of Gwen's hands went to his neck again, while the other was playing with his curls. She was giving him long pecks, his mouth slightly covered by her lipstick. His hands wrapping her, everything so calm and cautious. After a few seconds Blake couldn't handle the slow phase anymore, not that day. His tongue touched her closed lips, making them open a little. When their tongues found each other it felt like home. Their dance was delicious and it was driving them crazy, wanting more, so much more. His hands found their way underneath her short dress while he aggressively sucked her bottom lip. She stuck her tongue inside his mouth once again, his fingers caressing her, for now, covered pussy. Out of breath, her mouth left his already missing the feeling of their lips and tongues together. Gwen was warm and oh, so damn wet. She could see that Blake felt the wetness down there too by the extremely malicious way he was looking at her. 

"Fuck baby, you're so wet..." He licked his full of red lipstick lips, his fingers caressing her over the panties. 

"Blake, let's go home. Now." Her voice sounded so weak, she was horny as fuck.

Her nails were sunk into his large shoulders. She wanted to feel his skin so bad. 

"No." He shook his head and kept caressing her. She was biting her lips to contain the moans that were trying to escape. "I will eat your pussy right here, then we can go home and I will mark your body and fuck you until we can't keep our eyes open." 

"Oh my God...." She felt shivers all over her. It was like she could come just hearing him talk dirty to her. "Blake we can't do this here.. Someone will hear us." Her breathing began to oscillate. 

"We are already doing it, baby." His baby blue eyes on her brown ones were making both of their hearts beat faster. Common thing when they are near each other. 

"Thank God that I locked the door then." Giving in, she softly sucked his bottom lip. 

He pulled her out of his lap, making Gwen stand up. Her knees were almost failing. He turned her around and slowly pulled the zipper, teasing his girl. She bit her lips, feeling his warm and big hands getting rid of her dress. His hands against her skin made her feel like she was literally burning. He let her neck be free, sucking and licking everywhere that got uncovered. She sighed in relief. When he let her arms and chest out of the fabric, both of his palms instantly cupped both of her already bare boobs. Blake started massaging his so well known friends, squeezing them in a deliciously teasing way. 

"Babe.... Get me naked already... Oh.. my.." Her whispers were desperate. 

"Everything for you, goddess." Blake said low, almost coming on his pants when he heard her pleading. 

In record time, he got her completely out of the dress, throwing it away. Now she was only on her fishnets and lace red panties. Damn, Blake thought. His mouth was back on her now naked back after brief seconds.

"You looked so hot wearing that red thing but damn, how can someone be so perfect like this?" His country accent sound so hot against her ear. 

 

Another soft moan escaped her mouth. Her right hand went to the back of his head, making him intensify the sucking, now on her shoulders. She was sure she would be full of hickeys the morning after but she loved it. She felt so good and so his every time he left a mark on her skin. Gwen pressed herself completely against his broad chest the instant she felt his fingers playing with her harder-than-ever nipples. He turned her to face him, her red lipstick almost all gone. Blake leaned down to give her a quick and full of tongue kiss, her fingers pulling his curls aggressively, her breasts still on his hands. He surprisingly pressed her against the nearest wall. Her hot back now on the cold plaster made her shiver. They kissed once again while Gwen tried to take her boyfriend's clothes off. 

"No, Gwen. Here is all about you. At home you can do everything you want." She felt her core shake in anticipation. 

Blake's lips took one of her nipples inside his mouth, making her squirm. Her hands filled with his curls, her eyes closed, her mouth open. His tongue played with her, the movements were so fast, his teeth biting on the most sensitive places, his hot tongue all over. He was so good. While he licked, sucked and bit one, almost eating it, he took the other with his expert hand, squeezing it not so gently. After almost sucking her breasts of off her, Blake knelt down and started spreading wet kisses over her belly, his hands holding her hips to make her stay put. His teeth found her black fishnets, his eyes never losing her reactions. He checked her out, trying to memorize the sight of his girl almost naked, with her done hair now all messy, her palms against the wall trying to steady herself, her lips swollen of kissing and her all vulnerable, all surrendered to him. With the help of his hands, he pulled her fishnets out of her using his teeth. Along the way, he started tongue kissing her legs. Gwen helped him get her completely uncovered, she took her panties off along the fishnets, she wanted his tongue inside of her. 

"Do it, babe. I can't take it anymore." She looked down at him with her pleading brown eyes.

"Do what, baby girl? I was having fun." He bit his lower lip and smirked, his dimples always making her smile.

He kissed the inside of her thighs, turning her around once again. 

"Cowboy.... Oh my God.." She was so aroused that her voice was barely audible.

Her ass was now in front of his face. Blake squeezed it tightly with both of his hands, making her gasp. Her head was now leaning against the wall, her hips grinding against his hands, begging for more. His mouth sucked hard one of her ass cheeks, while he slapped the other one playfully. He knew what she wanted, but he loved to watch her begging for mercy. 

"Oh, fuck!!.. Blakeee, please...." She almost screamed, not caring anymore if anyone would hear her. 

He slapped her again, her moans getting louder and louder. 

"What do you want? Tell me, baby... What do you want?" He kept biting her, leaving red marks all over her ass. 

"I-I, I want you to go in between my legs... Please!" She couldn't take the teasing anymore.

Blake could feel his cock hard as a rock inside his pants. Her whispers and loud whimpers turned him on so much, and she was aware of that. When he got distracted, she turned to face him again, looking down at his blue iris and biting her lips seductively. She knew he wanted to eat her as much as she wanted to be eaten. His face was so close to where she wanted it, Gwen could feel his breath gently touch her core, making an eletric current flow through her extremely sensitive body. Suddenly, he grabbed one of her legs, putting it over his shoulder. He had an amazing view of her dripping center in that position. Licking his own lips he slowly approached her pussy, kissing it so softly. Her groans encouraged him to go ahead, the tip of his tongue opening her vaginal lips in a torturous way. One of her hands began to push his head even more against her, her long manicured nails grabbing his hair with force. Blake's tongue started going up and down on her, his face already wet with her moisture. 

"Oh.. Oh, babe..." Gwen needed to hold on his free shoulder to steady herself. Her leg that kept her standing was already weak.

He went to her clit, circulating it, sucking it, his teeth slightly nibbling there. His hands always on her legs and hips. He got to her whole, quickly shoving his tongue and immediately making her scream with surprise and pleasure. Her hips started moving with his mouth and her hands were tightly tugging his curls. The in-and-out he was doing was making her feel in cloud nine. After a few minutes of countless moans and tongue penetrating, the licks were all over her, hard sucks on her swollen clit, bites being scattered on all sides. It really felt like she was being eaten by a starving animal. 

"Fuck! Baby.. Oh, oh!!" She pressed herself even more against him. 

Gwen's legs started trembling, announcing that she was close. 

"Come to me, baby girl." Blake whispered, licking her once more, making a long and delicious moan escape her lips. 

Listening to his low dirty words, she exploded into a violent orgasm, almost losing her breath. With closed eyes, she screamed out of pleasure. Her nails not nicely scratching his hair and the leg over his shoulder almost suffocating him. He kept sucking her until his tongue dried her last drop. Blake always loved tasting her. She was the sweetest thing. 

"You taste so good, baby." He said, kissing all the way to her mouth. 

"You are so good." She whispered.

With her hands firm on his neck, she pulled him into a hot and wet kiss, tasting herself. On her tiptoes, she grabbed him by his shirt, making him sit on the couch again. Gwen kissed him once more, a close-mouthed kiss, licking her lips when she was done. She sat pressed on his left side. Her hand instantaneously found the path to his erection, the tips of her fingers lightly caressing it. Blake groaned, biting his lower lip and intensely locking his eyes with hers. A smirk played on her lips, seeing that her boyfriend was getting affected by her touch. 

"I'm going to put some clothes on." She started to get up, but changed her mind, approaching her totally naked body to his fully clothed one. "And then, we are going home. Like you said, I can do anything there." She kissed his neck, standing up and winking at him. 

He swallowed hard, feeling his little friend getting even more excited. He was so crazy for this woman. He wanted to fuck her, make love, make everything to her on that trailer, but he couldn't. Soon the studio would close and they needed to leave. A naked Gwen was walking around the trailer, picking some comfortable clothes to put on. She got dressed without breaking the eye contact, putting her panties back on, followed by her tight black legging. Blake was almost drooling when she started zipping the big coat, with nothing under it. 

"Let's go home, cowboy." She held her hand out to him and he promptly grabbed it.

Their eyes met once again, naughty smiles occupying their faces. They couldn't wait to go home and get completely and madly mesmerized by each other's body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. The second and last chapter is finally here. I'm so so sorry again for making y'all wait. If someone have some kind of request for a next fanfic just tell me, if you want, of course.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope y'all like it and again, it's very explicit.
> 
> xoxo - isa

When they stepped out of the trailer, both of them heard loud whistles and claps. Confused looks occupied their faces, even though they already knew who was the dumbass that was almost leaving them deaf. Gwen's hand that was on Blake's butt instantly went to his back, trying to avoid the comments that were about to come. 

"Hi, lovebirds!" Adam exclaimed, with his classic, playful smile between his lips. 

"Guys." Carson, that was on Levine's side, greeted his friends with the dirtiest smirk. 

Gwen glanced at her two co-workers and then at Blake. She knew they heard them. Worst. They heard her desperate and pleading screams. Her cheeks turned an intense red hue as she hid her angelic face into her boyfriend's chest. 

"You two were lucky that no one except us was around 'cause, damn, you were loud as fuck!" Adam and Carson started laughing and Blake soon joined them. 

Gwen wanted to dig a hole and hide in it at that moment. 

"Blake, stop laughing, right now." The blonde mumbled and turned her gaze to her friends. "And I think you two should go home and take care of your wifes." She ironically smiled at them. The cowboy was getting even more turned on seeing her all irritated. 

"I love you and they deserved that." Blake kissed her jaw and hugged her tightly while chuckling. His strong arms around her tiny waist. "And stop turning me on or I will need to do things to you in front of these guys... You look even hotter when you're mad." He whispered the last part so softly on her ear. Gwen got goosebumps all over. 

She bit her bottom lip, almost forgetting that they, unfortunately, weren't alone. 

"It looks like they're up for another round, Carson." Adam said, making Gwen roll her eyes. "Cowboy... Please!!" Adam almost yelled imitating Gwen's moans. 

"Oh my God!" Carson joined Adam, they both teasing the couple. 

"Shut the fuck up." Gwen said, her face bright red. She pulled Blake's hand almost too strongly. "Let's go, babe. Let's not give this idiots the privilege of hearing us doing it. I feel sorry for Behati and Siri 'cause they don't have a man like mine. Sweet, handsome, hot and a man who knows how to make me crazy." Blake smirked, he felt his little friend wide awake. She sounded so hot, he could come just hearing her talk about how crazy he makes her.

"Bye, assholes." Blake blew kisses at his friends, laughing at the faces Adam and Carson put on. 

The blonde dragged her boyfriend though the parking lot, not even a single word leaving her now nude lips. Blake was almost kissing her whole face, she looked so hot and so cute. He knew she was annoyed but he also knew that she was horny, so horny. When they reached the car, the cowboy opened the passenger door for his girl, who gave him an intense look. Her bedroom look. He went to the drivers seat, staring at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, before turning the engine on. 

**

"I hope those two don't keep making fun of me because of me being loud. It will be your fault if they do, you were the one who made me scream." Gwen bit her lips provocatively, her hands slightly caressing his chest, still covered. 

They were already at Gwen's house. The boys were at their Dad's, what meant that Gwen and Blake were all by themselves at the huge mansion. Blake was pressed against the front door, Gwen's hands were all over him, taking control.

"I can handle the guilt..." He whispered, his fingers tracing her lips, their burning eyes connected as always. 

"You sure?" She smiled devilishly, her nails digging into his butt, making a groan escape his mouth. 

"I am. Are you going to punish me for making you scream? Will you give me a spanking?" The dirty talk was making both of them feel like they were on fire. 

"Yes, babe. You will be punished." Gwen suddenly started to undress herself, in seconds she was completely naked. Blake was in shock, still against the door. 

"Fuck, Gwen.." Doesn't matter how many times he sees his girl without any clothes on, he will always be in awe. She's perfect. Perfect for him.

"Later, babe. Now, I will make you suffer a little." She giggled softly, taking his hand and leading him to the nearest couch. He thought he was going to explode in his tight blue jeans. 

"Wait here and take all your clothes off. You better be ready when I come back." Gwen playfully licked his neck, leaving him sitting on the couch. 

Blake took a deep breath, doing what he was commanded to. He couldn't wait for what his girlfriend would do to him and couldn't wait either for what he would do to her after she was done teasing him. 

After a few minutes he could hear her light steps approaching him. Her eyes, full of lust, observed every inch of his body, her tongue wanting to lick and love all of him. 

"So, pretty girl, what are we doing?" He made her sit down on his lap, kissing her jaw and neck. Their naked bodies together, making her forget her purpose for a brief moment. 

"Give me your hands." She looked at him, biting her lips seductively. 

When he did, she handcuffed him. The silver handcuffs coming out of nowhere were now tying his hands to the closest little table. Blake stared at her with the naughtiest smile on. 

"Now I will do whatever I want with you, just like you said I could." Gwen pecked his lips, both of them had huge smiles on their faces. 

Her hands grabbed his already hard erection, making a loud groan escape Blake's mouth. She made a sign for him to lay down, what he instantly did. Gwen started stroking him not so gently, her tiny right hand going up and down the faster it could. She sucked hard on his neck, her hand still working down there, while the other one marked his chest with her long manicured nails. The cowboy just watched her, biting his lips, knowing that if he tried to move his girl was going to stop, and he for sure didn't want that. 

After leaving a few hickeys on his chest, shoulders, neck and stomach, Gwen got to his boner, her delicate, but dangerous, hand still there. She softly kissed the head, staring at him with the naughtiest eyes. 

"Baby girl, stop teasing me." Blake was already sweating, he could feel her hot breath on him. He couldn't be more hard. 

"No. I like teasing." Her sweet giggles echoed in the room, as her tongue quickly licked Blake's length. 

"Holy shit, Gwen..."She barely touched him and he was already done, he wanted to be inside of her so bad. 

She smiled and took him, her tongue circling his erection, as he started buckling his hips against her, almost fucking her mouth. Gwen moaned, and sucked the head, her hands playing with his balls. Blake closed his eyes, trying to move his fingers to grab her blonde hair but she stopped him, sitting over his long legs. 

"Blakey, you need to follow my lead, okay?" She leaned down to lick his ear, nibbling slightly. "I will free one of your hands and you can do just what I say with it, got it?" Her whispers were making his dick almost explode. 

"Damn... okay.." He mumbled.

When his left hand was already free, Gwen went down on him again, grazing her teeth against his member. Blake approvingly groaned, making his girlfriend smile and put what she could of him inside her mouth once again. She started going up and down slowly, never taking her lustful eyes off of his. 

"Pull my hair. Hard." Gwen commanded, leaving his dick with a loud pop. 

She licked from the bottom to the top teasingly and Blake did what he was told. He grabbed her hair, strongly pushing her head against his length, making her almost swallow him. Her hot mouth wrapped him and Blake felt like he was close, so close. Gwen's nails caressed his thighs as she started kissing, licking and biting Blake's boner, before pulling it inside of her mouth again. He pressed her against him even more, feeling his realese arriving.

"I'm cumming... Fuck, Gwen!" 

Blake closed his eyes, moving his hips carefully to doesn't make Gwen choke. He finally let go, his seed filling her whole mouth. Trying to control his breath, he watched her swallow and give him a very dirty grin. 

"You taste so good, cowboy." She licked her lips shamelessly. "I'm mesmerized by your taste." 

She leaned down and kissed him. Hard, wet, hungry, delicious, that was what the kiss felt like. Her tongue was starving for his, they were fucking each other's mouth with desire. When they need air, she bit his lip, pulling it a little. Gwen was laying on top of him completely, his member deliciously brushing against her extremely wet core. Their bodies were hot. The heat was almost unbearable. 

Blake grabbed her butt, her boobs completely pressed against his broad chest. Gwen spread kisses on his neck while her hands were tightly tied to his curls. 

"Time to mesmerize us both with the mind blowing fuck that is about to happen..." Blake nibbled on her ear.

Suddenly, she felt his length filling her. She screamed loudly and her insides contracted strongly. He pushed so hard and quickly inside of her that her eyes watered and her legs were already trembling, waiting for more. Waiting to feel even more mesmerized by the cowboy of her life. Her man.


End file.
